life isn't all its cracked up to be
by demonoblivion
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi has just started her sophomore year where her life takes a turn for the worst. There's a strict new teacher in school and has little tolerance for slackers. To make matters worse she's falling in love with him. What will she do? How will she survive the year? I'm bad at summaries so please just read it and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just a little heads up I'm not always good at keeping people in character but I'll try my best ok? Also this is my first try at writing a Yuffie x Vincent fanfic so go easy on me with reviews please. Oh one more thing English is my second language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Well that's all! I hope you enjoy!**

'_Text_'thinking

"**Text**"chaos speaking

"Text"normal speaking

Ahem. Everyone gather round because you don't want to miss out on the story of my life! Just who am I? Well I'm glad you asked! I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai… Yuffie Kisaragi! Yeah I think I'll keep that one… oh woops I forgot you guys were here.

Any ways… I'm 16 years old and I go to school at Gaia high school. My father is an ambassador of Wutai and is not always around. My mother died when I was about six years old. I don't really remember her much but everyone knew her is always telling me how I'm a lot like her. Ahem my story begins on my first day as a sophomore. Now call me crazy but it seems to me that my first day of the new school year always starts with me forgetting to set my alarm the night before.

As I lay in bed the sun begins to shine through my curtains and on to my face. I open my eyes just a little bit before quickly closing them tight. I groaned and pull my pillow over my head to block the rays of sun. As I lay there I start to feel like I'm forgetting something important. I pull the pillow from my face and began trying to think about what I was forgetting when suddenly it hit me. "It's the first day of school! Shit not again!" I yelled as I kicked off my covers and jumped out of bed. Before I knew it I began to run around my room grabbing my clothes and tried to dress quickly.

Yep it's just another fucking day in this living hell I call my life. When I was finished getting ready I hurried down stairs. As I reached the bottom I ran straight for my bag hanging by the front door. "It's a good thing I have every thing in it." I mumbled as I slipped my shoes on. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door. "Well looks like I might actually make it this time." I said quietly to my self as I locked the front door.

I quickly made my way to school and by some odd miracle I made it with time to spare. I made my way to my first class and opened the door. "Yuffie, over here!" I heard one of my best friends, Tifa, call. I looked over in her direction to see her waiving with Aeris sitting beside her. I walked over to them and took an empty seat in front of them. "Looks like you made it on time for once." Aeris said with a bright smile. "Yeah for a second there I actually thought I was going to be late again." I joked.

Tifa and Aeris are my best friends but they feel more like sister to me. You see the three of us grew up together so no real surprise there. Tifa is really strong and kind. She loves martial arts and scares most of the student population here at Gaia High School. Aeris is a kind loving soul in fact she wants to be a doctor. Now Aeris is really smart and actually has the highest GPA in all of Wutai.

"Oh hey rumor is there is a new English teacher." Aeris said,' _does that smile ever leave her face? Wait did she just say we had a new English teacher?_' I thought as I looked at her with wide, scared eyes. "Really any rumor about what the new teach is like?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Yeah, I hear he is like really young, a total hottie and that he strives to make English understandable." Aeris answered. "Oh yeah well I heard he was ruthless and uncompassionate, and teaches every class without mercy." Tifa retorted before sending me a sympathetic look. "Oh for the love of leviathan! Why me?" I groaned and slammed my head on the desk," damn it all to hell." I mumbled. Just then the bell rang and the classroom door swung open.

I shot up quickly and looked towards the door like everyone else. My eyes widened when I saw our new teacher. He had ebony hair that was long and tied to a low ponytail and pale skin, but the one thing I focused on most was his eyes. '_He is definitely young and in a way hot, but I wonder why no one mentioned what a unique shade of red his eyes were_' I thought. The teacher walked in slowly and sat his papers down on his desk before sitting on it him self. "Good morning." He greeted in a low, slightly menacing voice with a scowl on his face. '_He doesn't seem thrilled to be here if you ask me_' I thought as I tried to decide whether or not I had to worry about the upcoming school year.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Valentine and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year." He said emotionless. '_What a creepy dude_' Yuffie thought as she glanced back at Tifa and Aeris. "Now that I've introduced myself I'm going to warn you right now that more than half of you will fail my class." He informed with a really scary glare. I swallowed hard and broke out in a cold sweat,' _yep its official my life is fucking over_' I thought. "Now as for my classroom rules." He started," I have no tolerance for late work, you will stay quiet unless I tell you to speak, you will stay in your seat unless allowed to get up, you only leave this class when I let you, and… I don't tolerate any funny business." He finished. '_Was it just me or was he looking at me when he went over most of his expectations_' I thought as Tifa and Aeris gave me a worried glance. '_Rumor of new teacher being ruthless, uncompassionate, and teaching every class without mercy is officially true_' I thought with a sigh.

**Alright so hopefully you all liked this chapter and will keep reading. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to mention that the point of view will change often throughout the story. Any ways this chapter starts in Vincent's point of view then switches to Yuffie's. Anyways please enjoy.**

'_Text_' thoughts

"**Text**" chaos speaking

"Text" normal speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in here**

(Vincent's P.O.V)

I looked at every one of the students that would more then likely fail my class if they didn't get there act together. "**Sometimes scaring them is the best way to do it.**" Chaos said but I didn't pay him any mind. I kept looking around the class room until my eyes landed on one student. Of all the student files I looked at hers stuck out the most. Yuffie Kisaragi, according to her files she passes every class except English with ease.

'_I don't understand it. Not counting her love for pranks she is over all, a good student_' I thought as I stood up and walked behind my desk. I sat down and grabbed my attendance sheet. I cleared my throat," now when I call your name I want you to stand up and tell me a little bit about yourself then sit down." I said as I clicked my pen. I called the first person on the attendance sheet. '_I think I will have her come see me during lunch_' I thought as I checked off a name and called another person.

(Yuffie's P.O.V)

I don't think anyone noticed when Mr. Valentine glanced at me before he started calling out our names. I'll admit for the first time in my life I was scared shit less. '_For the love of leviathan someone help me_' I thought as I put my head in my hands. Almost as soon as I started to wallow in self pity I heard Mr. Valentine call on Aeris. I picked up my head and tried my best to listen to her in hopes of taking my mind off my situation.

"Hello my name is Aeris Gainsborough. I'm a straight A student working hard so I can become a doctor." She introduced. Listening to Aeris as she talked about her self did keep my mind off of my situation but only until she sat back down. "Curse my Fucking life." I mumbled quietly. Almost as soon as I said it Mr. Valentine stopped half way through calling someone's name and looked at me. "Is there something you would like to say Miss Kisaragi?" Mr. Valentine asked in his low monotone voice. I looked up and swallowed hard," no." I said quietly. '_Damn I didn't think I said that out loud_' I thought as I looked at Tifa and Aeris.

They seemed to be looking at Mr. Valentine with confusion,' _wait how did he hear me when they couldn't?_' I thought. "Well because this is the first day of the school year I'll let you off with a warning this one time." Mr. Valentine said before he started calling on people again. I sighed with relief and sunk lower into my seat. '_I'm so glad he decided to go easy on me today_' I thought as I sent a quick glance in his direction. I was so preoquipied with my thoughts that I didn't realize Mr. Valentine called my name until he was standing in front of me.

He slapped my desk causing me to scream and fall backwards in my chair. Tifa and Aeris stood up quickly to catch me but Mr. Valentine was the one to catch me instead. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet while the chair hit the floor. Tifa and Aeris let out a sigh of relief while the rest of the class laughed. '_Great lets just add another bad memory to my fucking life_' I thought with anger.

I was about to open my mouth to tell them to shut up but Mr. Valentine beat me to it. "Enough!" he ordered with a slight growl in his voice. The class stopped immediately and looked at him in surprise. He let go of my hand and looked back at me. It was at this moment that Tifa and Aeris slowly sat back down. Mr. Valentine cleared his throat," now that I have you're attention… would you mind telling everyone a little bit about your self?" he said.

I didn't answer him instead I merely glared at him and looked out the window. Mr. Valentine shook his head and turned to walk back to his desk. "Come on now from what I hear you love to talk about your self." He encouraged causing me to ignore the event that just took place. "You bet I do and that's because I'm the greatest." I said to him as he sat down on his desk and grabbed his attendance sheet. "And what may I ask makes you think that?" he asked as he checked off my name.

"Uh hello, just look at me, everyone is just Dyin' to talk to a babe like me." I said proudly. "Uh huh." He said almost like he was board. '_How dare he_' I thought as I glared at him. "So Miss Kisaragi what do you plan on doing with your life? Do you have any specific goals in mind for the future?" he asked as he looked up from a piece of paper he was writing notes on. "Huh? Oh well I guess I never really thought about it." I answered quietly as I turned my head to look out the window. "I see." He said as he jotted down another note.

'_Wait has he been jotting notes down for everyone or just me?_' I thought. "You may pick your chair up now and sit in it." He said as he finished writing. I scoffed and picked up my chair. I set it up and plopped down in it. The rest of the class went by slowly after that. '_What am I going to do with my life?_' I thought as I stared out the window. Just then the bell rang.

"Alright all of you are dismissed except for you miss Kisaragi." Mr. Valentine said as I stood up. '_Huh? Why am I the only one?_' I thought as I looked at Tifa and Aeris for answers but all I received was a shrug before they left the room. I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Mr. Valentine. "Yes?" I questioned as I watched him look over some papers. "I want you to come see me during lunch." He started never taking his eyes of the papers. "We need to talk about your behavior." He finished as he glanced at me. "That is all you may leave." He said as he stood up and started gathering his papers.

I nodded and quickly left the room,' _so much for going easy on me_' I thought as I headed to my next class. My next class was physical science which I was not looking forward too because my teacher was none other than Hojo the ugliest and freakiest teacher of all. Ugh just thinking about being in that class gives me shivers. I walked into my next class and was quickly greeted by Aries and her boyfriend Zack. Zack is another one of my childhood friends but I met him around the age of seven. Zack is pretty cool he practices martial arts and he is really good with a sword. He is a very energetic person to the point where everyone that knows him calls him Zack the puppy. Also one more thing is that Zack really wants to join the military once he graduates.

"Hey Yuffie, how've you been?" Zack asked as he ruffled my hair which I quickly slapped away. "Aw come on Yuffie what was that for?" Zack whined with a playful smile on his face. Just then foot steps could be heard by the door causing everyone to panic. Everyone quickly took a seat and sat quietly. The door opened revealing… Hojo. So any ways the rest of my Physical science class was absolutely boring so I'm going to go ahead and skip that class.

After physical science I had to go to my Geometry class. Geometry class is ok and all but why did I have to be in the same class as Reno?! Reno is a friend of Zack and everyday he is flirting with a different girl. He just like Zack wants to be in the military in fact so does Tseng, Rude, and Elena. "Well Yuffie looking good as always." Reno greeted with a wink. "Reno how many times do I have to tell you fuck off?!" I said angrily before taking a seat. "Hello Rude." I greeted only to receive a nod of acknowledgement from Reno's silent shadow.

"So what do you got planned for lunch?" Reno asked as he sat down beside me. "Meeting a teacher." I said to him quickly. '_This is the only time I'm actually glad to be in some kind of trouble._' I thought. "What? It's only the first day of school and you're already in trouble?" Reno asked in surprise. "Yeah so when you see the others do me a favor and let them know." I answered and put my head down on the desk until the teacher showed up. The rest of the class period went by slowly which at the time I was glad. Because I knew that as soon as the bell rang for lunch I would be in some serious trouble with Mr. Valentine.

'_I'm so dead if my dad finds out I got in trouble on the first day back._' I thought wanting so badly to bang my head against the wall a million times over. '_Just kill me now and get it over with._' I thought with a sigh.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if not well I'll find a way to make it up to you.**


End file.
